Johnny DiMarco
Johnny George DiMarco is a former-student of Lakehurst High School who is now enrolled in the Degrassi Community School. He is portrayed by Scott Paterson. Season 6 Johnny was first introduced as a subordinate to Nic, a Lakehurst student and J.T. Yorke's rival. He helped beat up Toby when J.T. failed to show up for a rumble. In the episode Rock This Town Johnny and his friend Drake crash Liberty's birthday party, only to be kicked out by Jay. Johnny is then seen urinating on JT's car. When JT tells them to go away Drake stabs JT where he died later that night. Liberty comes and tries to save JT but it was too late. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Johnny begins to attend Degrassi with a number of other students, including Sav Bhandari, Holly J. Sinclair, Jane V., and Anya MacPherson. He also became involved in a fierce rivalry with Spinner Mason. Johnny is seen picking on Toby in the lunch room, where Spinner intervenes. He tells them to stop acting like a bunch of monkeys. Johnny tells him that they'll get right on that and turns around to walk away. He then turns back and throws a punch which is caught by Spinner. Spinner bends his hand back enough to show Johnny was in pain. Johnny leaves. Later, after Spinner finds out he has cancer, Johnny is seen picking on Toby again. Spinner goes and confronts Johnny who says, "What are you gonna do about it? Sing Kumbaya?" Spinner replies "Not this time" and hits Johnny with two punches. Johnny falls to the ground. As Spinner walks away, Johnny gets up to go after him. Sometime later Spinner tries to make amends with Johnny, who doesn't accept stating that he is now famous because of his line: "When dudes square off, people wanna watch." Later that evening Johnny is beaten within an inch of his life by Spinner in a back alley. He is later mentioned to have received detention with Spinner due to their filmed fights. Sometime after his scuffle with Spinner, Johnny gangs up on Darcy Edwards during detention with his friend, Bruce in Live to Tell's interest in being sent to the principal's office instead of being stuck with Mr. Simpson, and Darcy replies, stating that they weren't interested in girls their own age and thus was the only reason to why Johnny and Bruce have never had girlfriends. Johnny famously asks her if she would "apply for the job" to be his next girlfriend and she teases him by pulling her jacket off, then asking: "Depends. What're the perks?" Bruce claimed that him hooking up with Darcy would have been for nothing because she was still wearing her abstinence ring at the time, and Johnny replies to this with: "God says ski trips with pretty-boy Peter don't count." Being caught talking, Johnny and Bruce are both given another week's detention and Darcy is let off early for supposedly good behavior. They meet up again in Media Immersion when Darcy is supposed to create a new logo for the school, but then is distracted by Johnny being snarky and asking: "Do you think you can flirt your way out of next period? Maybe we can go somewhere and practice Darcy-style abstinence." When Darcy has no way of controlling her life and accusing Archie Simpson of child molestation, she is chewed out by his step-daughter, Emma Nelson in front of Johnny and his group. Offering him some 'extra credit', they go up to the roof courtesy of Darcy having Peter's keys. They make out and are eventually caught by Manny Santos and Peter and they call him a dirtball. Then he is dismissed by Manny from the roof. Season 8 Johnny is now a Senior and in Grade 12. Sav's younger niner sister, shows interest in Johnny and it is later confirmed in the episodes Lost in Love that he likes Alli as well when he sends her a rose anonymously during Sweetheart week. Alli finds out but Johnny is reluctant to start a relationship with her because she is a niner and rejects her offer. Later on, when he goes to the Grade nine Bot Wars Alli meets up with and persuades him to show up to the Sweetheart dance. When they meet up with each other while there, he gives Alli her first kiss. Overall Johnny seems like the tough, bad boy on the outside, but on the inside he really cares about the ones that get to close to him. During "Jane Says" part 2: Johnny confronts Alli about the kiss that took place between herself and K.C. She states that there is nothing between them and still wonders about the relationship she shares with Johnny. He then tells her that she looks good in anything she wears. In the episode Heart of Glass Alli and Johnny are back together. Though they are in a relationship, Johnny had been with other more experienced girls which puts pressure on Alli. Alli then pursuits to do the same with Johnny when hanging out with his friends at the Ravine. Once Clare leaves due to time restraints, Alli and Johnny decide to sleep together. Afterwards, Alli becomes distraught. Alli breaks up with Johnny, because she couldn't face him after sleeping together. Though Johnny still had undoubtable feelings for Alli which are apparent as he had given her a heart and key necklace to show his affection for her. Later on Clare convinces Alli to go back with Johnny because, she still liked him. When she and Johnny talk, they decide not to have sex again until they're ready, and Johnny admits to her that he was a virgin as well. The two get back together once everything is resolved, with their relationship stronger than ever. Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Lost in Love Pt. 2" ***Broke Up: "Heat of the Moment" ****Reason: Holly J revealed his and Alli's relationship, which was supposed to be kept secret. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: 2 weeks before "Heart of Glass" ' ***Broke up: '"Heart of Glass" ****Reason: Alli felt uncomfortable after having sex with him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "Heart of Glass" ****Reason: They agreed not to have sex until they're ready and he admitted he was a virgin as well. He tells Alli that he wasn't in any rush to have sex, but he was glad that his first time was with her.